With the advent of many portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets and mp3 players there has arisen a need to easily and conveniently mount, charge and/or display such portable electronic devices at a user's arm's reach and in view on an article of furniture such as a desk. Currently, docks and/or charging stations are required to be located on the article of furniture in order to mount, charge and/or display such portable electronic devices. However, such docks are typically proprietary to the brand and/or model of portable electronic device such that a user will require multiple docks if he or she wishes to have multiple portable electronic devices on his or her desk. These docks and associated wires can clutter the desk. Additionally, many current articles of furniture are bulky when shipped and purchased and may require additional tools and fasteners to assemble. Many types of “flat pack” or “ready to assemble” furniture have reduced bulk for shipping and can be assembled with few tools, however, such articles of furniture may is not easily disassembled and/or reassembled.
Accordingly, there is a constant need in the art to make an article of furniture having a channel into which many different types and sizes of portable electronic devices can be inserted so that the portable electronic devices can be easily and conveniently mounted, charged and/or displayed at a user's arm's reach and in view on an article of furniture.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for an article of furniture which can be flat packed and can be assembled, disassembled and reassembled without any tools.